Airwolf: Change of Plans
by Miss M1 Abrams
Summary: StringFellow Hawke and Dominic Santini discover something odd on the old helicopter of theirs. Does Michael know about this? Hawke and Santini will learn new things...
1. The Beginning

_Airwolf is more of a living creature..._

That same quote runs through StringFellow Hawke's head. He isn't sure what to do about that...Dom says she is alive, but IS she? Surely it can't be true, right? Thoughts ran around StringFellow's head, circling and more questions fill him. He's got an urge to tell Dom why he feels Airwolf is a living creature. He knows the AI can do things, but can she fly completely by herself? He'd find out soon enough, he says.

...

String enters the lair with Dom. Airwolf is has always been able to take your breath away by her beauty. Don't get too distracted by her beauty, her beauty can be a trap and eventually become her wolf mode. It's not pretty seeing yourself become a shooting target for her and seeing your guts splatter all over the walls. The wolf in her can be a good thing though, she can defend those who need her. String enters the pilot's side as usual and Dom sits in the back with the controls.

"Ain't she a beauty, String? She's my big girl." Dom smiles, looking at String.

"...Yeah." String lifts off and flies off to the city.

Airwolf sets herself to autopilot. String notices and hopes it isn't Moffett again.

"Uh oh, String! We've switched to autopilot!" Dom shouts from behind.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope it's not Moffett. Try switching back, Dom."

"_It's not Moffett who is in control...It's me."_

"Who said that?!"

"Wasn't me, Dom."

"I know, it sounded feminine! You don't think-"

"I am Airwolf. I'm a(n) AI...I have a mind of my own and I'm here to serve you."

"Airwolf! H-How...What? How did you...upgrade?" Dom asked.

"Upgrade? I didn't upgrade, I could've spoken all of this time, I was just...shy. Ever had a feeling you weren't alone when you were flying alone?"

"Well, yes, actually." Dom answered.

"Dom, I think she was talking to me." String looked at Dom.

"I was talking to both of you, actually."

"Anyway, cab you switch back? I kinda need to get somewhere. We can talk later."

"Order confirmed."

Airwolf remained silent til String or Dom says to.

...

String had landed Airwolf on his fishing dock near his cabin. He had been dreaming, he had thought, but it felt so real. Was it all a dream? Or was it just a hallucination...No. No, it can't be. Dom saw it too. Airwolf is alive! She had been alive all of this time and she didn't say anything. Was it best for her to speak? Who knows. Questions and "what if" surround his head throughout the day. Dom seems fine now that he knows she is really "alive." String shook it off and went to bed.

_It must be a dream, it's gotta! Airwolf can't be alive, she's a machine. A machine will always be a machine and that's it. There's no way anyone had reprogrammed her. NOBODY. Or...did she do it herself...No matter, she's alive and I have to deal with it. Wait...Is that...her?!_

_Airwolf lands in front of him and she snarls._

_"Easy now. It's me, StringFellow Hawke." Panic rising through him, heart racing._

_Airwolf creeps closer, growling at him more viciously. "You never liked me, you cared more about Caitlin! I was just a machine to you, nothing else! Just something you can use, a tool! Is that what I am to you?! A tool?!"_

_"Airwolf, calm down, please! I know you have feelings now-"_

_"You want **ME **to calm down?! Do you realize how you made me feel? I feel...**WORTHLESS**!"_

_Airwolf's nose is so close to String, he can feel her pressing closer. She kept coming closer and String backed up 10 feet. Airwolf stopped in her tracks...she leaped...SHE LEAPED! How on Earth did she do that?! Is this a dream? WAKE UP!_

StringFellow Hawke wakes up with a scream. He checks his alarm clock and it says 3:00 A.M. String drifted off to sleep again.

_StringFellow Hawke was...falling? Wait. FALLING?! He looked below, it's nothing but a void of the sky. He feels himself descending down, farther and farther. He feels as if he's not alone...Just then, Airwolf shows up from below. Airwolf is...**HUGE**! She wasn't her usual 11 foot self, she was at least 300 meters tall! This made StringFellow Hawke feel small._

_"A-Airwolf! Help me! I'm falling!" He looks at the gargantuan helicopter._

_"No. You must suffer just like I did...I'm sorry, String. I would help you, I really would, but I just feel like you'd rather trade me for someone or something else. I know you would, String. No matter my value or how special I am."_

_"W-Wait, Airwolf!"_

_She soars higher and travels to mach 1 speed, sending String farther away. This fall will never end, would it? I've been falling for about 15 minutes. Why? Why does Airwolf hate me? I know I've called her a machine, but that's what she is. String thought he'd fall forever, for all eternity, but that's when Airwolf came again...coming towards him at mach 1 and not stopping. String felt fear rising within as she grew closer. He could hear her howl. Her howl sounds so beautiful yet frightening. Airwolf was mile from String, but that doesn't seem far since her size is far beyond any helicopter. String fell on open water and washed a shore. He was weak at the moment...He hears Airwolf's howl and runs into the bushes. Airwolf lands nearby and shook the ground. What dream has String got into?_

_"StringFellow Hawke! Come out wherever you are! Nowhere to hide in these parts...at least here! I don't care if a city is near, I'll destroy anything just to find you!"_

_String did run off to the nearby city of Miami, don't know why he ended up here, he just did. Airwolf has surveillance systems on and it won't be easy to get away from her. Airwolf made her way to the city of Miami, her enormous body scaring most from the beaches. Her mode has changed from sheep mode to wolf, chain guns drawn and missle launchers from her belly. String looked around to see if there's any place to hide from the giant jetcopter. She launches a missle near String, hitting a small food store. Many people had fled from the beach. String made a run for it when he saw Airwolf hovering right in front of him, shooting at him with the chain guns._

_He made it to the city, downtown should be a good hiding place...hopefully. Airwolf's presence scares people and they flee. String doesn't move, he stares. The giant form of his helicopter is ready to kill him in a second. All he saw was Airwolf firing her weapons, destroying almost everything and everything went white._

String wakes up again with a gasp. He can't imagine if that dream was real. A giant helicopter destroying an entire city just to find him. Airwolf doesn't hate him, right? At least he thought she did... String got up from bed and to see Dom making breakfast.

"Oh String, what are you doing up so early? I was finishing making breakfast, heh!" Dom serves String's breakfast; bacon and eggs.

"Hey, you don't seem well, you good?" Dom asks curiously by the way StringFellow looks.

"I'm fine Dom, thanks." String starts eating his breakfast and Dom sits in the table with him.

"You sure? You don't-"

"Yes, Dom..."

"Oh, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm gonna make sure you do!"

StringFellow Hawke sighs. Was he really gonna tell Dom his nightmares? Seems all ridiculous, really...

"I just had a nightmare is all..."

"What kind?"

"...Airwolf..." String felt weird saying his nightmare to Dom.

"Airwolf? Ha! She's harmless to us, String."

"Yeah, but I don't know...I feel she hates my guts."

"Oh String, don't worry. I'll talk to her."

"I guess so..." String sighed.

"You guess what?" A voice is heard from the door all it shut.

"Archangel..." String knew exactly who it was.

"I have a report of...something being stolen, Hawke." Archangel, Michael, isn't just an annoying person that always wears white with an eyepatch...he always has something for Hawke.

"What exactly is missing, Michael." String looks at him.

"Missles. Nuclear missles..." Archangel looks down.

"Damn it, Michael! Who have you been talking to thus time? Better not be Krügar again, Michael."

"No...Not Krügar...Moffett's, uh, kid."

"What! Michael! You have any idea why you'd do something so stupid?" String has fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, Archangel, selling missles to Moffett's kid! Who knows what he'd do with them." Dom shook his head.

Archangel sighs. "Look, just go get 'em, OK?"

Without a word, Dom and String walk out of String's cabin.


	2. Trouble!

"I can't believe what Michael just did!" String spat out while making way to Airwolf.

"Michael has a funny way of switching sides. Remember Krüger?" Dom gives a worried look.

"Yeah..." String sighs. "I really don't trust him. Especially giving the location where The Lady sleeps."

"You're not wrong there, kiddo."

StringFellow opens the door and enters the right side where the pilot is seated. Dom enters from the other door and sits down where he usually sits, the engineering console, and is greeted by surprise.

"BOO!" Caitlin jumps out from the hidden compartment in the back.

Dom jumps a little, eyes widened. String just turns around.

"I-I-uh-!...Cait! You almost gave me a heart attack, you sneak!" Dom shouts.

"Awe, did I scare you, Dominic?" Caitlin says cheerfully.

String lets out a small chuckle and awakens Airwolf from her slumber.

"Did I scare you, Dominic? Oooh no! YES!" Dom crosses his arms.

Airwolf starts up with a howl of her engines roaring to life. They lift off and above The Lair.

"Turbos!" String says.

"Turbos," Dom repeats, flipping the switch.

Airwolf screams and pushes foward, doing mach 1 in 6 seconds. Lights turn on and move in a pattern, meaning it's a call...wonder who it is...

"Archangel..." String says.

"Hawke, what's your current coordinates?" He asks him, hiding his anger.

StringFellow doesn't answer.

"Hawke?" Archangel shows his anger a bit.

"I'm here, Michael." String replied.

"Hawke, I need you to turn back. Now."

"Why?"

Dom eavesdrops the conversation between them.

"Because..."

"Take care, Michael." String hangs up.

Archangel closes his eyes and says, "you too..."

...

Upon landing in an open area in Libya, String, Dom and Caitlin crouch sneakily and sneak over to the mansion. Two guards guard the front gate and several others patrolling the rest of the place. String loads his pistol to get ready. As a guard walls away from their hiding place, String, Dom and Caitlin move swiftly and quietly inside.

...

Airwolf keeps track of their heart rates and see if there's any damage to her loyal pilots. That's when someone walks up to Airwolf. Airwolf was being stolen and she was gonna stop it. A hand grabs onto the door handle and tries opening the door. It's locked. The Lady soars a foot off the ground and goes into combat mode.

"Oh shit..." A male voice is heard.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Airwolf growled.

"I-I."

The chain guns are fired at the man and Airwolf scans him.

**Name: Charlie Smith**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 150**

Airwolf decended back down.

...

Caitlin stays near the door to keep watch, Dom keeps watch upstairs next to a big door, and String opens a door and finds a young man at least age of 23 standing upon the open window.

"StringFellow, isn't it? I've been waiting for you since you killed my father..."

"Not surprised. Who are you?" String demands an answer.

"Charles Henry Moffett Jr." The figure steps into the light.

"Moffett, I need you to return your missles immediately."

"Why? I can do so much with them, people can fear me."

"Those weapons can cause destruction to the entire world! Cold War's over, Moffett. No need for another war."

"Nice try, String...ain't gonna happen now that you brought your toy."

"What- You're not getting your hands on Airwolf!" String's face shows his anger.

"Oh sweet StringFellow...if only you knew what it was like being me." Moffett shows his pistol from behind. String would show his, but he wants to end this peacefully as possible. He gulps his worriness.

"Moffett, you're not killing anyone." String tightens his fist.

"I would."

"Greed takes over you and makes you a horrible person, Moffett. Push the past behind you and stop being like your father."

"He created Airwolf-"

"No! He STOLE Airwolf from the Firm. He was testing it and shot down the tower..." String has anger filled in his voice.

"Hmm, Archangel, what do you think?"

String looks behind, seeing the man that always wears white and has an eyepatch.

"It's true...Moffett did steal it, BUT he also did kill the US senator AND injured me." Archangel said.

"Ugh, anyway! With her, Airwolf's help, I can do anything!"

...

Airwolf was in her sleep when another person was sneaking to her. This time, they were holding a device. Airwolf scans her surroundings while she sleeps. They seem to be invisible from the radar...somehow. They insert the device into Airwolf's components in the cockpit. The device is disguised as a chip. They immediately left.

...

"Gentlemen, I represent to you...RAC. Remote Aircraft Control."

"What is that..." Archangel asks curiously.

"A device that controls any aircraft and I can take control."

"You're not serious on taking Airwolf, are you?" Archangel tilts his head a little.

"Oh I'm serious. You just wait and see." Moffett chuckles.

...

"Cait, what do you think is happening in there?" Dom loudly whispers.

Caitlin walks up the stairs quietly.

"I'm not sure, Dom. But I did hear something about Michael."

Dom sighs and looks up with his hands clapped together as if he was praying...which he was.

...

"Gentlemen, please follow me to the balcony." Moffett says as he places his hands on their shoulder. Moffett whistles as if he's calling a dog. A howl is heard. A familiar howl. A large figure rises up to the balcony and hovers.

"Dear god." Archangel says in shock.

String's eyes widen. "Airwolf!"

No word from the helicopter.

"Airwolf responds to me now. She's at my command."

String grabs Moffett and lifts him from his shirt, Moffett being 5'8", he wasn't lifted that high since String was 5'10".

"What have you done!" String glares at him.

"What was needed." Moffett smirks.

"Airwolf, attack!" Moffett ordered.

"Target locked," Airwolf says as she deploys her weapons.

String's eyes show fear. He remembered his dreams/nightmares when Airwolf killed him. Except she wasn't that huge and wasn't speaking much. String heard the chain guns ready to fire and ran behind the wall inside, just about making it.

"Dom, Caitlin, run!" String crawls on the floor.

"Let's go. Now!" He boomed.

Airwolf was on their tails now. They knew there's no escaping her, but they can try reasoning with her. They've got to try to remove the device. How? Not sure...

String leads them under a tree, not a good spot but they need to hide and figure out a plan on how to deal with Airwolf.

"Airwolf can track us, but she can't from far away." String says.

"Right. How do you think we'll escape? She's literally flying around with trackers on! It won't be long for her to find us!" Dom says.

"The important thing is...getting The Lady back." String looks down.

"I agree. We gotta get her to land though..." Caitlin looks at StringFellow Hawke.

"I have an idea..." Caitlin drops a duffle bag and pulls out flares.

"What's that supposed to do? Lure The Lady to find us?!" Dom shouts.

"Quit your whining, Dominic. Watch me."

Archangelwas silent, watching Caitlin go out to the open. She turns on the flares and waves her arms up and down. Airwolf approaches Caitlin slowly with her weapons still deployed.

"Airwolf! Down here!"

"Ah, Caitlin...I thought you didn't like me." Airwolf doesn't really sound like her normal self.

String slowly walks up behind Airwolf's tail, being careful not to get hit by the moving tail rotors.

"Why are tough doing this, Airwolf? We all care about you. StringFellow Hawke definitely does, too."

She didn't respond to that. Was she trying to figure out what to say? Or...did she really hate them...No, she loved them truly. It's just she became corrupt by the damned chip. Airwolf's intelligence is increasing day by day. She grows as a...person, or helicopter in this case, and she does rapidly.

"Airwolf...?" Caitlin calls out, bringing Airwolf back to reality from her thoughts.

"I'm sorr- **K-KILL YOU** h-help me. **Prepare to die**!" Now Airwolf lost it.

Airwolf shoots a missle, sending Caitlin flying 40 feet. Airwolf bolts away in a blink of an eye, passing mach 1. What has she become? We'll just call her bad side her "wolf" side.

"Caitlin!" String screams and rushes to her side.

"H-Hawke...I wanna tell you something..." Caitlin rasps out.

He looks at her. Dom and Archangel are behind String standing up.

"I-I've always liked...loved you, Hawke. Remember that I..." Caitlin fell unconscious. String has a tear running down his face, thinking she didn't make it. No. It was too easy, she is strong.

"Call the ambulance! NOW!"

Without hesitation, Archangel calls them.

...

Moments later, a helicopter decended from the sky, a medical helicopter, they take her in it and String watches them fly away with Caitlin.

...

"Damn it! I should've saved her." String hits the table with his fist, blaming himself.

"You couldn't have saved her, String. Don't put yourself down." Dom tries lifting up String's spirit up again. He remained silent.

"I'll be back later." String got up and left his cabin, leaving Michael, Caitlin and Dom alone with Tet.

String finds his way to the lair. To his surprise, he finds The Lady there! He slowly approaches her as she sleeps. String is glad that she hadn't caught him in the detectors. He slowly opens the door, the door making it's usual hissing, surprisingly hadn't awakened her. He climbs inside and looks for something odd, nothing. Was the device inside under the motherboard? He kept searching and the door beside him closes. He yelps a little, alarms ringing and String inputs the password for the alarms to cease.

"Intruder alert! Step out immediately or else." String heard the familiar feminine voice.

"Airwolf, it's me. StringFellow Hawke, your pilot." He responds, hoping she could remember his name.

"Ah StringFellow, you** cannot be here **need to get out! I can't hold it **any longer**. I don't wanna** kill** you, I love** hate** you!" Airwolf's voice is changing from her normal voice to a demonic tone. Moffett's control to Airwolf is working. She tries fighting it, but it takes over...

"I'm not leaving, Airwolf. I know you can fight it." String tries convincing Airwolf to fight off the 'virus' that is used to take control of her.

"I-I...**wanna kill you**!" Airwolf growled.

String saw The Lady's hidden weapons appear...she's become the wolf in her. She fires a missle, String dodged it just barely and made it out of the cave alive and well. Airwolf rises out of the lair and approaches StringFellow Hawke who looks up at her, amazed by her beauty. Her battle cry of a wolf is heard, she's ready to fight.

"Airwolf...fight it! I know you're still in there!"

She fires another missle and it strikes the sandy floor, making it burst with flames.

"S-String! Save yourself!" Airwolf's voice is heard.

"No, save yourself. I need to help you fight off Moffett!"

"I can't String, I can't!" Airwolf cries out.

Airwolf grows fustrated with switching between evil and good. She needs to be in her good side or she's gonna destroy everything.

"String! **You're gonna be next on my to-kill list and will be the last to see your friends. They'll die quickly in one shot...just like you did with Moffett! You'll die a slow, painful death just to suffer!**" By that, String is terrified, but he hides his fear.

"Snap out of it, Airwolf. Show your true self, not this..."

Airwolf stayed put, hovering in the air. She decended down to the ground.

"String...I'm scared.." She says, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry...I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you, Airwolf."

"I believe you, String." Airwolf calmly says.


	3. Facing Moffett

String returns back to his cabin and Dom has a worried look on his face. He had a feeling of relief seeing his best friend back alive and well.

"String! I'm glad you're OK!" Dom rushes off the couch to hug him.

"Dom...The Lady...she's losing control of herself quicker by the day. If she fully loses it, say goodbye to everything."

"It's gotten that bad?" Dom raises an eyebrow.

String nods. Dom has worry filled in his heart. His 'lady' is becoming Moffett's puppet. Airwolf is like a daughter to Dom...she loved Dom when he first called her 'sweetheart' from the beginning.

"I...I don't believe this..." Dom has sadness in his tone.

"Dom, we'll get her back...I'm sure of it." String says.

"How's Cait?" String asks, hoping she's alright.

"Yeah, I called earlier. She's gonna be fine." Dom replies.

"Where's Archangel?"

"Asleep."

String grins. Dom gives him a curious look.

"What are you up to?" Dom asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh String! Don't tell me you're..."

"Oh I'm gonna."

String walks up to a door upstairs down the very end if the corridor. String opens the door and sees Archangel having his sweet little nap...until now. Archangel is awoken by a gunshot. Archangel immediately gets up and runs downstairs where he last heard a gunshot of a .44 magnum. There, String and Dom burst into laughter. Archangel gives a weird look, not knowing what in the world is going on with these two.

"Sorry Michael, did I wake you?" String finally says, laughing a little.

"Did you wake me? Well, I'm awake...aren't I? What was that gunshot sound I heard?"

"Oh...this?" Dom says as he plays a gunshot sound from a recorder connected to speakers. Archangel immediately covers his ears but it's too late.

"Yeah...that." Archangel says.

...

String and Dom visit Caitlin at the hospital. She's cold to the touch, very cold. Her voice is raspy but still clear. String stands by her side and grabs her hand.

"Cait, I know you can hear me...I...love you...always had. Seeing you risking your life like that...took lots of guts. I've always had feelings for you...don't die on me, Caitlin..." String tightens his grip but carefully on Caitlin's hand.

He sits down on a chair next to the coma. Dom joins in with him.

"She's strong, String."

"Yeah...I know...the way she sacrificed herself to save Airwolf is just..."

"She was brave."

The doctor walks in with a clipboard in hand.

"She'll be ready in a few weeks!" That brought happiness to String's heart.

"Thanks, doc," Dom says, smiling widely.

"You're very welcome, gentlemen." The doctor walks out.

"See String, she's gonna be OK." Dom puts a hand on String's shoulder.

String chuckles. "Hope so."

...

String had brought Dom to The Lair. Silence is filled throughout the cave, Dom broke the silence.

"Seeing her just makes my heart skip a beat," Dom says lovingly.

"She sure makes mine skip..."

"Oh String, shut it." Dom laughs with String.

Hissing of the hydraulics spooked Dom because it was unexpected. Dom places a hand on Airwolf's side.

"Don't listen to him, sweetheart. He's just playing." Dom assured her.

"Dom, enough talking, we gotta-" String was cut off.

"You sure we can take her? I mean, she's being mind controlled here."

Dom had his sad eyes looking at StringFellow. String knew he wanted to take The Lady, but what he said was true. What should they do? Go to some place in Libya weaponless? No.

"I know The Lady isn't well, but she's gonna have to hold," String says as he opens the door.

"Whatever you say, I just don't wanna be in a million pieces."

...

It is late midnight, Airwolf seems fine for now. String and Dom know that Airwolf is strong, she'll try fighting off RAC. RAC can become strong and soon she can lose control of herself and destroy everything whether they're allies or foes. There will be no escape...Airwolf starts acting up.

"Airwolf, control it!" String grabs onto the cyclic tightly. He's not mad, just encouraging Airwolf to stay together and not let RAC take over.

She responds with a wolf growl, she's really trying.

"Come on, sweetheart...you can do it. Don't think about it." Dom whispers to himself...or to Airwolf.

...

Airwolf lands gently and hidden away from Moffett's security. How will StringFellow Hawke and Dom get rid of this virus that's controlling Airwolf? There are questions hoped to be answered with a good answer. They just hope to have Airwolf as her normal self again...

"Airwolf, keep watch. Don't let anyone see you, got it?" String instructs her.

"You...got it." Her voice is weak...

"Good girl."

Dom feels so heartbroken for Airwolf, his 'daughter' as she seems to Dom. In her systems, a riot starts as she tries fighting RAC...didn't work. That's when her shade of white of her belly became a very dark shade of white-grey. How? Not sure. Her metallic black body became midnight black, so dark you can't spot her in te sky. How is Moffett doing this? He's not. It's RAC. Guess RAC can be dangerous...

Dom saw the shade of grey take over the pearl white with the corner of his eye. Dom stops String to see Airwolf's transformation. Her bulletproof windshield glows white from inside...terrifying. Airwolf has a shadowy aura surrounding her. Seeing her take transformation, Dom is terrified. [Airwolf looks like Dark Spyro from The Legend of Spyro series...] This meant that RAC is getting stronger.

"String, I don't like the looks of this." Dom told String.

"Let's get outta here." String bolted off into Moffett's.

The security of that place is well, but not that great which makes it easier to enter. Coming back here just reminds String of Gabriella...she didn't deserve death...

"Whatever Moffett is using to control Airwolf, we need to find that controller." String whispers to Dom.

"I don't know if it can be done! He always has it with him."

"We'll do whatever it takes..."

"Whatever it takes to bring back The Lady."

String nodded and unholsters his gun from the belt. Guards are surrounding the whole place...higher security now? Maybe because String and Dom snuck in last. They made their way to the buildings without being caught. They were passing through where they had last got their helicopter, Airwolf. Memories...After passing that, they stop by and hide behind a huge garage or some sort. Dom peeks in and sees...another Airwolf? It's not Redwolf, she's dead! Instead, this ones different...alot bigger and has two more turbos. She's almost exactly like Airwolf but completely black.

"Uh String, look." Dom points to the big black helicopter.

"Another one?"

"Yup."

Just as they were walking in, Moffett appears from behind them.

"You found my daughter, congrats. She's built with higher tech than your Airwolf. Missiles follow you and stick just like the 'Leech' ones but this one explodes in a matter of one minute." String and Dom look at eachother for a second. "Airwolf III, show your weapons," He commands.

"You see, she's alot better than yours. She's bigger, faster, stronger and she's an AI like yours buy smarter and quicker."

"How much power does she have, Moffett. If she goes destroying every country, you're responsible for the losses. Where did you get Airwolf's blueprints?" String boiled up.

"I'm not planning on destroying every country, I'm planning on targeting...someone and someplace. I got the blueprints from Airwolf herself, she keeps them deep within. My father destroyedthe blueprints of Airwolf."

"Well, whatever you're planning, it could lead to destruction of everything. What if she can't get controlled from you anymore?" Dom asks.

"She'll listen." Moffett smirks and the sound of a howl is heard.

Airwolf is there, hovering a foot off the ground. Seeing her in this state is horrifying. Nobody in the cockpit, no control over her, the shadowy aura surrounding her...and her glowing white, blank 'eyes' is just horrific. Airwolf was turned into a monster, Moffett's puppet and there's nothing String can do about it.

"One last question, Moffett. How will you pilot her? She's too big." Dom asked.

"I won't be piloting her, she has RAC, I control RAC. Airwolf III is definitely able to be piloted...remotely. When the full moon becomes an eclipse, something big will be upon us. Airwolves, attack the intruders!" Moffett ordered the two helicopters.

The two Airwolves fly a foot off the ground, having their weapons pointed at them both. Moffett a aboards Airwolf III and watches as the two men run off to the corrupted Lady of theirs. She is in full control of RAC...and Moffett. He watched as they tried opening the doors of Airwolf...she let them IN?

"Airwolf! Don't let them in, you useless pile of scrap!" Moffett yells. "String...you don't know what she's capable of doing." He whispers to himself. "Airwolf III, my daughter, rise up! It's lunch time!"

Airwolf III rises up higher to the night sky, Airwolf does the same. Airwolf III fires a missle, the Leech, and Airwolf flies at least mach 1 and dodges one by a few feet away from the tail rotors. She fired three, one miss, two to go. Airwolf III has a special ability, but Moffett doesn't know Airwolf's new ability she bares. A new ability she gained from her dark side.

They missed another Leech and got hit by the last one. Airwolf howls in pain as she was struck. Airwolf was now furious, thinking it was all on both String and Dom. Dom immediately pushed the missle out before it exploded a few seconds later. String felt her hatred.

"Airwolf, I know you're in there, hear me out," String starts out as Airwolf growls. "You don't wanna be Moffett's pet, you're his pawn. RAC needs to be removed, tell me where it is!"

Airwolf couldn't speak, not yet. She can only respond with her noises. She hisses.

"Listen, I know you think I hate you, I don't, we don't. I...love you as a daughter, Airwolf. Dom loves you. Don't forget that. Moffett doesn't love you, he needs you to destroy everything. Remember when we first met? Remember."

Darkwolf, Airwolf's second form, slowly fades. Until RAC starts to become stronger. Forcing Airwolf to stay as Darkwolf. The full moon glows reddish. It's time...the eclipse has started. Darkwolf hovers, staying still, Airwolf III, doing the same. RAC had destroyed itself from Airwolf's control over herself. Darkwolf howls with pride as she had regained herself, no more being controlled. She was the animal, the wolf within her was shown.

Moffett knew what'll happen next. He's not gonna let that happen. Airwolf III readies herself and waits for Moffett's command.

"Do whatever it takes to shoot them out of the sky!" Moffett commanded.

Airwolf III for sure would win, she was massive. She came closer to Darkwolf and tried ramming them head-on. Darkwolf, who had developed much more intelligence and had more experience over time, moved swiftly before they collided. Darkwolf can't beat Airwolf III like this, she needs to be just like Airwolf III. How? There has to be a way...String had an idea. Darkwolf, or Airwolf, needs to be like in his dream! Maybe that's why he had that dream. He has to do it but he doesn't know how.

"Dom, we won't be able to take her out just like that. Her she'll is alot stronger. For it to break, we need to attack her just as strong as she is. Airwolf's weapons aren't any good," String says.

"How do we do that?"

"Airwolf III doesn't seem like a custom made helicopter, just modified..."

"String, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying she was modified to become stronger than Airwolf...and somehow he made her bigger. Those weapons she has are from...Archangel."

"Oh, right! I forgot our mission to bring back those nuclear weapons from Moffett."

"Right. I don't think we'll get them back, but we'll have to destroy them."

"Probably for the best. Those weapons are dangerous."

"Then let's get on with it." Darkwolf/Airwolf lets String control her.

As Airwolf speeds up, Airwolf III follows.

"We have to lose her from our tail. Dom, more speed!"

"Okay, but I hope she doesn't fall into bits and pieces," Dom pulls the lever.

Airwolf, or Darkwolf, speeds up to mach 2. There's vibration in the tail rotors.

"String, she's ready to fall apart! Slow down!"

"She's gonna have to hold together. We're losing her."

Airwolf III may be smart, but she shouldn't have messed with the wolf. Airwolf loses her in the sandy dunes. Airwolf immediately flies upward, doing mach 2 in 6 seconds. Airwolf III didn't see that surprisingly. They make their way back to Moffett's and scan for anything that can help Airwolf. In the monitor, a huge laboratory is hidden underground. Clever Moffett. Airwolf, using her new hacking ability she learned from an old friend, opens the entrance. The entrance leads a way down, big enough for 20 Airbus A380's to fit in all together. They fly in.

...

They've gotta hurry, Airwolf III senses that they're gone. She begins scanning the whole area, flying back and fourth. Moffett is losing his patience.

"Find them! Don't let them escape!" Moffett commanded.

"I'm trying the best I can, father."

"Look harder."

...

Airwolf feels the blood moon become stronger by the minute. They land in the center and String gets off...including Dom.

"Woah, it's like a whole new world in here." Dom says.

"Yeah...we need to find something that'll help Airwolf become stronger. She can't face Airwolf III like that."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you try using this thing?" Dom points to a machine that has a satellite dish with a weird looking antenna.

"Dom, we don't even know what it does-"

"All of this looks like something from movies."

"You look for something important while I look over there." String walks off to a library of mechanical things.

"Alright then."

Dom examines the machine he looked at earlier. He was curious what it does. Looking closer, he sees a console with lots of buttons behind it. He leans to get a better view, but he accidentally pressed a button that activated the machine.

"Uh oh."

The machine searches for a target. It finds Airwolf as a living target and fires at her, sending a glowing laser beam. This IS just like in movies. String runs to Dom.

"What did you do?"

"I-I accidentally pushed a button and now it did that!"

Dom saw something in the corner of his eye.

"String! Look!"

String turns around to face Airwolf. His eyes widen. The ray works! They need to find a gun for it though. String would need to install some new missles like the Leech...or would they? The good thing is that Airwolf cannot be tracked down here because the entrance door blocks everything such as signals. Good for making new projects. After searching for a while, String finds the gun ray.

...

Later on, String and Dom enter Airwolf and take off. String was piloting her though, she was on autopilot. As they reach outside, Airwolf is found on radar. Airwolf III bolts toward her. String opens his door and aims his gun ray at Airwolf III. The gun fires and the bigger helicopter becomes her normal size.

"Kill them!" Moffett told Airwolf III.

"As you command," She fires a Leech.

Airwolf fires her regular missle and it hits its target. Wow. Airwolf did improve...whatever Moffett did with that machine down at the lab, it clearly does improve his aircraft. Airwolf III chases Airwolf from behind, firing a bunch of things. Airwolf knew better than to explode. She flies up and behind Airwolf III and attaches a Leech. Moffett saw the missle and immediately acts before it explodes. He pushes it out just a few seconds before it exploded. Airwolf flew around and hovers. Airwolf III hovers, leveling with her. Airwolf uses her dark powers and uses a type of force to push Airwolf III back. She went flying backward a few miles, but came back.

String and Dom just hoped to stay in one piece...to see Caitlin. He wanted to see Caitlin again and hold her close. As the two helicopters fight, String just thinks about holding Caitlin in his arms. Airwolf was about to do something, but she stopped, the moon is calling. Airwolf III sees that her shadowy aura that's surrounding her is becoming more darker and more wild. As the moon goes to its powerful state, the moon turns into a full eclipse, turning its center black and the outer circle a shining white. The moon seems purple with a black circle shape in the middle. Airwolf feel the connection with the moon...a strong one. Her glowing white windshield burns with the urge to kill, showing her hate towards Moffett.

"Airwolf III, what are you waiting for?! Kill them!"

She doesn't respond. Before she can attack, Airwolf (Darkwolf) shoots out a purple beam called Aether. String's not sure how, but she did. Airwolf III is becoming stone...slowly. Darkwolf shoots the beam again, turning them half way. Just then, Darkwolf unleashes her true wolf from within. Using her wolf spirit, she shoots out a powerful beam of Aether, dissolving them from existence. A large explosion engulfs from Airwolf III.

String had a feeling but he shook it off. String later had found RAC and removed it from the slot. Airwolf returned to her normal self...but Darkwolf still remains within, waiting to come out.

"Airwolf, how do you feel?" String asks.

There was a pause.

"Airwolf?"

"I'm OK, thanks!" That brought happiness to both String and Dom's hearts.

"Let's go home."

They fly off to the night sky, returning home from Libya.


	4. Corruption of the wolf

"_**Seeing you powerless is like music to me.**_" The voice of the unknown repeats in an echo throughout Airwolf's CPU.

* * *

Setting Airwolf down to the docks of String's property, String and Dom walk to the front door. As they open it, to their surprise, Caitlin was back! Alive and well. Caitlin was about to cry, thinking he would've died. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought I lost you..." Caitlin says as her eyes are watery with tears.

"I thought you wouldn't make it."

Dom and Archangel look at eachother with a smile.

"Dom, can I talk with you outside?" String asks the man that raised him.

"Sure, sure." Dom replies.

The two men exit the cabin and sit down on the stairs.

"Dom...that battle...it was too easy. I feel something is coming."

"I feel it too, but I-" Dom was cut off.

"Coming to kill us both...or...maybe me. Dom, it's strange. Something just doesn't feel right."

"I hope it isn't that bad." Dom replies, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Let's not waste time. We have to see if there's anything that can help us." String speed walks to the door.

As the two men leave, they aboard Dom's red, white, and blue Bell 206 JetRanger. They take off into the sunrise. String isn't piloting her, Dom is. String gets lost in his thoughts...thinking about what happened a few nights ago with Moffett Jr. Surely he was dead, he saw them both become solid stone and break apart. Maybe...this was all a dream? Hopefully he'll have to get used to getting into easy fights instead of having bad feelings. String looks out to his side window. A beautiful view of the world below him.

Dom was thinking too, but not negatively. He's just having his moments...remembering young String playing with his brother. String still hasn't given up finding Sinjin...never will. The two brothers have a bond. They can feel eachother...if one's dead, one will feel that they are. String knows Sinjin is far, but he just needs to keep searching. Dom snaps out if his thoughts and sees their destination ahead.

"String, we're here." Dom says, breaking String from his thoughts.

"Yeah..."

As they get off, String saw a beautiful chopper...a Huey UH-1 standing there with her dark army green paint. String gets a flashback of Sinjin in 'Nam. He remembers leaving him there since there was no more space in the Huey. He promised to return, but hasn't yet. String turns away from the UH-1 and follows Dom into a hangar. Inside there was old aircrafts that haven't been used anymore. They were just there to rot. Dom looks at them with a frown. Poor things might've been left here to rot. To Dom's left, another UH-1 was standing there but this one was damaged from one side. She doesn't seem that damaged, but she'll do fine.

"So why did we come here?"

"Find some parts maybe? Or maybe someone here that has savaged for useful parts."

"I don't think anyone would be here, Dom...it seems...lost, abandoned."

"Bah! Who leaves perfectly good aircraft here just to rot?"

String replies with a shrug.

Suddenly, the UH-1 from outside appeared behind the two aviators. She seems to be larger than String had remembered back at 'Nam, but it's been a while since he's had seen one now. String and Dom look at eachother, wondering.

"How'd that get here?" Dom asks.

"Maybe someone pushed it over here?"

"We would've heard it..."

"True, but it's weird. She's not like Airwolf. It's impossible..."

The Huey shifts a little to one side in answer, as if she knows what they're talking about.

"That's odd. Never seen an aircraft do that before..." String raises an eyebrow.

The Huey shifted back as if nothing happened. Was she trying to tell them something? Was she alive? Was every aircraft here alive?

"What's she doing?" Dom questions String.

"Donno, but she seems to understand us." String answers.

"Well, a creepy way of responding."

The Huey UH-1 hisses. Someone from behind her walks up to String and Dom.

"Welcome, strangers! What brings you to this...bizarre place?" The man asks, patting the Huey.

"We're here looking for something." String answers before Dom does.

"Hmm...what is that...'something' you're looking for? I've got plenty of scrap parts!" He laughs hitting the Huey. She hisses sadly. String narrows his eyes, looking cross for what he just did.

"None of your business, sir. We'll be on our way in a bit." String says.

"Hmph, so be it...Despair! Come with me!" He yelled at the Huey to follow him as he walks away. The Huey stares at the two aviators, giving them a sad whine like as a puppy cries. She, then, follows the strange man.

"Dom..."

"Yes, String?"

"I think we've got another problem..." String walks up to the JetRanger.

"What sort of problem? The weird guy?" He follows String to the JetRanger and climbs in.

"That UH-1...I don't know...I feel like she wants to get out of there...to be free."

"Yeah, me too. I can't help but feel pity."

They take off. They'll return to speak with the Huey later. The sun rises higher as the day passes, the day grows brighter by the hours. It is 11:30 A.M. String lands the JetRanger at Santini Air. They both get off and enter the hangar. They need to think of what happens next...

* * *

"My sweet, sweet Despair...you did a good job not talking to the strangers, but you cannot be with them. They just want to strip you into pieces." The man says, stroking Despair's side.

Despair doesn't move, she just...stares. She knew this crazed man was lying to her very face. She doesn't think the man even knows what she's been through after all of these years. When she was first built, she was as happy as anyone can be when a child enters an amusement park. Despair was used in the Vietnam War back in the 60's. She was flown with a fleet of Hueys just like her.

Despair is haunted by nightmares of the past of 'Nam. It just keeps coming back like if she's living the past. No one is there to help the poor chopper. String knows the pain she's in. The man had found her burnt up and severely damaged. It is clear that she was shot down from the sky. Despair misses her old pilot. He took care of her in flight and on the ground. He was killed when Despair crashed. Despair had a different name back then...her original name was Akela, a female wolf mother from the Jungle Book. Her leader, Alpha, lead the fleet to Vietnam. Akela for sure saw Alpha explode...

Despair can still hear the screaming of pain and fear as if she was there again...as if history had repeated itself... Despair rests in her dark, lonely hangar.

_"Sgt. Peterson! I don't know if I'll make it back home...this all feels wrong."_

_Relax, Major, it'll all be over soon and we'll bring Democracy to Vietnam. Commies will try to stop it! Think about home, soldier! Don't let them take it from you!"_

_"Sir, yes, Sir!" The soldier salutes._

_"Private Jenkins! What the hell are you doing? Get out there and stop fighting with Hodson!"_

_"Uh, Sir, yes, Sir!" The young solider runs off._

_StringFellow Hawke was next to his brother, Sinjin, and below them was chaos. They were on Akela and were waiting to get dropped off. After a few minutes, Akela lands in a open area to drop off her troops on board. String and Sinjin immediately ran for cover as shots were being fired close by. Akela only took a few bullets and left the area._

_"Problem! Officer Leroy has been shot! Medic!"_

_"Patrick, I don't think...I'm gonna make it. I'm bleeding out..."_

_"Don't say that, Leroy. You'll make it!" Sergeant Major Patrick held him tightly._

_"Don't die on me, brother..."_

_"Master Sgt. Andrews, look out!" Patrick yelled._

_The only thing Andrews saw was himself flying 20ft and landed hard on his back. He was bleeding badly. That was when String thought his own best friend had died that moment, thinking he had exploded into pieces of his own insides._

_"Sir! We need a chopper! NOW!"_

_A Huey UH-1 landed nearby. Akela's crew jumps our and comes to Leroy's aid. As Akela leaves, another Huey, Alyssa, lands nearby to drop off troops. The Vietnamese for sure were winning. The U.S. had some difficulties in this war, it wasn't long till we back out. Akela was flying peacefully but it wasn't long...she caught on fire and lost control. She had taken too many bullets and a few hit her fuel tank .As she crashed, she can hear cries of pain of nearby soldiers and her own crew. _

Despair awakens from her nightmare. The same thing repeats every night which's why she's so afraid to sleep. Her paranoia haunts her forever...

* * *

StringFellow Hawke was sitting near the campfire in his living room. The night was chilly, cold as Moffett's heart. He was cast away in his thoughts, thinking what happened earlier. The Huey...he's seen her before. No matter, String walked outside and made way to Airwolf, who was feeling...loneliness.

"How you doing, Airwolf?" String smiles a little.

"I'm fine, thanks for checking though." Airwolf responds with sorrow in her voice.

"Airwolf...don't lie to me. What's wrong?" String's smile had faded.

"...well...to be honest, I'm not even sure anymore. Everything seems different and...I feel you don't want me anymore." Airwolf had hurt in her voice.

String put a hand on her and rubbed her nose. "I'll never say that. I love you as family, Airwolf...don't ever forget that. If you need me, I'll always make time for you."

"You...promise?" If Airwolf had a face, she'd be making puppy eyes.

"Of course. Anything you need, I'm here."

"Thanks, String...means alot."

"You don't have to thank me."

There was a long silence for a while. The only thing you could hear is the sound of the lake moving, along with the trees whooshing.

"String?" Airwolf broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen...Ya know...with Caitlin?" Airwolf sounded worried.

String smirked. "Airwolf, she's fine. In fact, she's inside. I could bring her in the morning if you'd like."

"That'd be great!"

"Alright, get some rest. Goodnight, Airwolf."

String went inside and rested for a while. Morning came around and Dom was first to wake up. He goes to the kitchen and starts breakfast, he had seen String on the couch. He wanted to ask him why he was sleeping there, but he'll ask him later. Wouldn't wanna wake him up from his slumber, would we? Or...until Half Pint jumped on String, screaming his name in excitement.

"String!" A young male voice screamed, jumping on his second father.

String wakes up in a jolt, eyes widened. He saw it was Half Pint that had woken him up, he smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Half Pint, what are you doing up so early?" String asked, yawning.

"I didn't know you had a talking helicopter!" He's so cool!" Half Pint says with full of joy.

"A talking...oh, Airwolf? Wanna talk with it?" String got up from the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Half Pint ran out the door, jumping around happily.

String followed the young boy to the docks. Airwolf stood there. Half Pint stood next to the big black helicopter and looked at String who was smiling.

"String, can you make him talk?"

"Sure. Airwolf!"

"I'm here, String." Airwolf says.

"He talks! I can't believe it!" Half Pint cries.

"Heh, and she's one of a kind," String says. "One of a kind."

"What? It's a girl?!" He looks at Airwolf. "Airwolf, is it true? Are you a girl?"

"Why yes, of course. I thought you had noticed, young one."

"Oh my god! It's a girl helicopter! String, we're keeping her, right? Right?" Half Pint looks at String.

"Heh, well, I already have her here, don't I? Just don't tell anybody at school about her, OK? It could get us into alot of trouble." String puts a hand on Half Pint's shoulder.

"Don't worry, String! I won't tell."

String chuckles. Half Pint tilted his head with curiosity.

"String, why is this one a girl? Are there boy ones?"

"All helicopters are girls, including cars, ships, basically all vehicles...it is kinda rare for males."

"Oh, OK, String. She's alright. Can we fly her?"

"Later."

"Yay!"

Half Pint returns inside the cabin. String turns to look at Airwolf. She shines so beautifully in the morning sun. String needs to come up with a plan to get a better upgrade for Airwolf and discover what base String and Dom had landed in.

"Airwolf, I gotta go, take care of yourself now." String says as he walks away from her.

String was already half way to his cabin. Airwolf watched.

"You too..." Airwolf says in a loud whisper, inaudible to String.

Walking in, String had found that everyone was awake. Well...almost everyone.

"Where's Cait?" String asked eying Dom.

"Upstairs. Asleep." Dom replied. "Cait!"

String hears a yawn as a lady walks up to the balcony of the stairs. She leans on it.

"What is it, Dominic?" Caitlin asks, yawning.

"Breakfast." Dom serves her plate.

"Already?" She whined.

"It's only 11 A.M..."

"That's...early..." Caitlin starts dozing off to sleep.

"Cait!" Dom wakes her up with his yelling.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just...tired." Caitlin walks down the stairs and sits down at the table with everyone else.

"Michael, we landed at a weird base just South of here. It's like...abandoned. Then, there was a crazy man living there." String says.

"An abandoned base...crazy man...this sounds odd."

"Anything you can tell me about it?"

"Not that I recall on that place."

"There was a man there. He had dark brown eyes and a scar on his left eye...does this ring a bell?"

"Perhaps. I need to check on that later."

"They have old aircrafts from back then. They have a restored B-19, Michael. Any idea why they would restore it?"

"That makes me nervous, String. I hope it's not another Moffett."

"Nah, can't be. Michael, I need information about him, please..."

"Fine, fine. We'll go after this."

They all resumed eating.

"String? Where are you going?" Half Pint asked.

"I'm going to find something out. You can stay with Caitlin."

"Oh, OK."

* * *

Later on, Archangel landed at the helipad at the Firm. String, along with Dom, get off and follow Michael to his office. Archangel opened up a big computer monitor on the wall. His assistant starts typing onto the keyboard and a face appears on the screen.

**_Name: Mason Jonathan Andrews_**

**_Age: 34_**

**_Height: 5'9_**

**_Missing in action_**

"Mason Jonathan Andrews...he was...no. It can't be." String says.

"Maybe he knows about Sinjin?" Dom says.

"Perhaps." Archangel says, rubbing his chin.

"String...you OK?" Dom looked at String.

String didn't say anything for a bit. He just kept staring at the image of the man on the screen. It wasn't possible for Mason to be alive. He was told he was killed by a grenade explosion. Perhaps he was lied to? Or just mistaken his death and was taken as a POW.

"Yeah, I'm fine." String finally replied.

"So...that crazy maniac back at the base is Mason?" Dom asks.

"It's a possibility. Must've been a long while since he's been in an urban city. Loneliness probably made him go insane." Archangel said.

"What's the base called?" String looks at Archangel.

"Marella." Archangel looked at a young woman.

Marella began typing on the keyboard and words began to appear.

"Nellis Air Force Base. Fascinating." Archangel said.

"That's all that we needed from you, Michael. Take care." String walks out of the room, Dom following.

"String. What if...What if Mason has something to do with Sinjin? We could-"

"Mason has been a good friend to me. Watching him become what he is now, pains me. Come on, let's go to the base."

* * *

Mason was hiding somewhere in the base. Despair was out of her hangar and was roaming the place. Though, she isn't allowed to fly out of the base area, she goes where she pleases. If she were to escape, Mason will make sure she won't next time. Despair had landed and stopped. She saw the same man with an older man coming towards her. She stayed put. As they got closer, Despair could feel...excitement? Or maybe it was anxiety? All she wanted was to get out of the wretched place.

"Hey girl," Dom cooed. "You alright, dear?"

The Huey did nothing but hiss sadly.

"Awe, it's OK, sweetheart. It's OK."

String smiled and rolled his eyes. Despair could see a shadowy figure creeping closer to the two men from behind. She shook a little.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my old buddy StringFellow." The shadow man says as he steps into the light.

"Mason...what has happened to you after all of these years?"

"When I was blown up, I was taken as a POW. Damn, wasn't good being there. YOU should've looked for me before you all left! I thought I was all goner for sure."

"Look, I know-"

"Don't convince me that you did! Don't fill me with your lies!"

"Mason! Listen to me. Back there, I thought you were dead! How was I supposed know? We left in such hurry, I didn't have enough time to look!"

"Lies! All lies! My ears are plagued with all of your lies. I'm still cross with you, String."

"Fine, don't believe me. I had enough of this talk."

"Guys! Enough! Who cares what happened! The past is the past and never should be repeated again. It's time to let go, Mason." Dom says.

"Maybe you're right. But I can't help the fact my very best friend left me."

"String thought you were dead! How was he supposed to know?!"

"I don't wanna hear anything else. I'm going back to my room." Mason starts walking away.

"Let's go...this place gives me the creeps." String said.

The two men were just about to walk away, but a whine stopped them from their tracks. They looked behind and Despair was there. She whined again.

"Look String, poor thing wants to go with you."

String felt weird to feel bad for the Huey, but he can't help it. Her whining makes him feel bad. Who knows what she's been through here. Mason could've done anything to her. Her whining of pain and desperation to leave almost makes him want to give her freedom.

"We should give her a voice box so she won't be mute." Dom says.

"Maybe..."

String was staring at the Huey. Just looking at her gives him flashbacks. He shook them off. String turned to walk away, but another whine is heard.

"Awe!" A female voice cuts String from his thoughts.

"Caitlin? How did you-"

"Michael."

"Oh..."

"So. Why's this helicopter whining? It sounds so cute!"

"She wants to leave but I don't know if I should. I don't own her."

"Oh, who's her owner then?"

"...Mason."

"Mason? I don't know who that is, but OK."

Caitlin walks past String and pats the whining Huey.

"Who's a good girl?" Caitlin cooed."

The helicopter could do nothing, of course, but Caitlin understood.

"Why don't you give her a voice like Airwolf?"

The Huey was being moved back into her hangar. Despair whined loudly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Caitlin ran toward Mason.

"She's not yours, thief!" Mason spat.

"She deserves to come with us."

Mason grabbed Caitlin. String ran to them and threw a punch at Mason. Mason let go and was holding his head with one hand. He is bleeding from one side of his head.

"How could you! You traitor!" Mason spat out coldly.

"I'm no traitor, you tried to strangle her!"

"Then this marks that we're no longer buddies! Here to take Despair? Take her! Watch what'll happen!"

Dom's eyes widened at the name. Despair is such a terrible name...it's depressing.

"What'll happen then, huh?"

"Despair will be electrified! She has a device inside her that if she escapes, there's a chance she could explode." Mason said coldly, looking at Despair.

Despair cried a loud whine, thinking about it. It wasn't the first time she was shocked.

"Mason, she's only a helicopter. Don't be so cruel."

"Do you think I care? She's mine! At least I won't tear her into pieces of scrap!"

"I would never do such thing!" String's eyes narrowed.

"But maybe you will!" Dom snapped back at Mason.

Mason smirks and eyes Despair. Even though Despair is only a chopper, she could feel something bad will happen. Despair's whining makes Caitlin's heart sink.

"Why would you do this to your aircraft?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Because she's my daughter. I can do whatever I want with her!"

"You're just torturing her!" String said coldly.

"And why do you care so much about a flying pile of scrap?"

"Because we have flown them all our lives. We feel a connection." Dom says.

"And why do you care?" String asks.

"Ever since we've flown these babies in Vietnam, I started having a bond between man and machine. She accepted me as her own father since I took her and restored her. I named her Despair because she was always in despair."

"So...you escaped...how? Despair was in a bad state last I saw her there."

"I fixed part of her. Wires were fried, which means the radio was out. And her blades lasted the flight."

"Interesting." Says Dom.

"Wanna know something, Mason?" String asks.

Mason tilts his head a little. "What?"

"Eat this." String threw another punch and he gets in Despair, who was already burning her engines and starting up.

Mason fell to the floor and started to bleed even more. This time he punched him in the jaw. Caitlin and Dom climbed into Despair and rose up into the air. Mason smiles.

"You won't escape, Hawke! Believe me, it won't be pretty!" Mason yelled over the loud rotors.

Despair was afraid. She doesn't wanna feel more pain...String lead her almost to the activation area and he cut off wires from the cockpit. Unusual places to be in, he knew it was it. As String lead her to the activation area, she was surprised she didn't get a jolt of pain. She was relieved, too. Despair was going home with String.

* * *

String landed in an open area and Archangel was walking toward String with a curious look on his face.

"You brought...another helicopter?"

"This one's special. You'll see." String walked past him.

"What do you mean?"

"Now, now, Archangel, let's go inside." Dom put his dirty hand on Archangel's shoulder, staining his white coat on purpose. Archangel scoffed.

Caitlin stayed with Despair. She didn't want her to be left out. Airwolf noticed the new chopper. She had scanned her and knows her ability. Though, she wanted to meet with the 'new blood', she knew she couldn't. Besides, String's cabin isn't that big in open spaces. Caitlin made sure Despair was fine and left to the cabin.

It was almost morning, Despair awoke from her nightmare. Not only from that, but she heard something move from the bushes. Despair couldn't move, but she knew something big was coming. She was shaking with fear and hoped it would go away, it didn't. A twig snapped and a big shadowy figure was seen in front of Despair along with a growl of a wolf. Despair couldn't do much but whine. The figure got into the moonlight and it was this big black helicopter with pearl-white belly. A Bell 222, she was. Airwolf snarls. She got too close to Despair, and Airwolf attacked. Despair cried out a loud whine.

String, along with the others, ran toward the cries. They could see Airwolf attacking the harmless chopper. String ran towards them and flashed a light from his flashlight. Scaring Airwolf away, Despair cried.

"Did she hurt you badly?" Caitlin asks.

Despair showed her the scratches. Somehow, she did it, but the scratches are not pretty. Archangel stepped in.

"Oh, I forgot. She can't speak, can't she?" Archangel asks.

"No, she can only respond like a dog does." String answers.

"We need to put her a voice module...later, we will."

"I kinda wanna know how she would sound." Dom says.

"We'll find out soon."

String flashes his light on Despair. She shows him more deep scratches on her sides. Airwolf seems more aggressive at night...or maybe thought she was an intruder. Airwolf is protective, but is becoming more animalistic at night. Not like she was a werewolf by night, but maybe her AI. I mean, she isn't called Airwolf for nothing, right? She's a wolf in the air.

"You'll be OK, sweetheart. Don't worry." Dom patted Despair's nose."Oh! When can we hear her voice?"

"Soon, Dom, soon." Archangel replies.

"Come on...let's get back to bed. It's too early." String says walking off.

They all followed String back to the cabin. Tet knew the forest more than anyone. The dog does take care of himself whenever String is off somewhere else. As morning shines, the smell of bacon covers the whole cabin. Tet was waiting for the first bite. Dom looked at the old dog and groaned.

"Oh...alright but don't tell String." Dom threw a piece of bacon to Tet.

String, along with Caitlin, race down the stairs like young children. It brings a smile to Dom's face that the two get along well.

"Where is Michael? Doesn't he get up early?" String asked, leaning on the bar.

"No? Remember we had to play a tape to wake him?" Dom replied, serving a plate.

"Oh...right."

* * *

String went outside just to get some air. Caitlin had followed him secretly and put a hand on his back, rubbing it. String turned his head to see who just touched him. It was his lover.

"StringFellow Hawke? You alright?" The woman asked.

String chuckles. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"String..."

"Yes...Cait?"

"I love you, String. Don't ever forget it. If you need me, I'll always be here."

This made him blush a little. He hid it from her. "Thanks, Cait. I love you, too."

Caitlin smiles. She held him close till he faced her. Caitlin was about to move away since she was bushing. She's never got String to get that close to her. String pressed his lips onto hers. Caitlin's eyes widen at the sight. He's kissing her! Her! Caitlin feels her own heart pumping fast as she kisses him back. String wrapped his arms on her hips and brings her closer.

"I don't want anything to happen to you..." String says, breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry about me, StringFellow Hawke. I can handle myself."

"Take care of Half Pint. I'll be back."

"Take care of yourself now, String. Don't let anyone get the best of you."

String smiled and kissed once more and left. Archangel, who was watching them, ran out the door.

"Hawke, where are you going?" Archangel says.

"I forgot to ask you if we can take Despair to get her voice."

"Oh, right, uh...we can go now. Tell Dom."

"Dom!" String yelled.

Dominic Santini opens the door and sticks his head out.

"What?"

"Come with us. Despair needs to get repaired...and get her voice."

"Oh, right, right! I'm coming!"

Dom went back inside to grab his things. It only took a minute for him to get out. Dom ran to the chopper String and Archangel was in. They had Despair strapped under the chopper of Archangel's and left. It was a long flight to the Firm. Dom doesn't trust the Firm one bit. Even though they're not operating on Airwolf, he doesn't wanna risk Despair. As they landed Despair and unhooked her straps, they landed somewhere else. The repairmen arrived shortly after they arrived. Despair was taken into a large hangar. String watched her get dragged away.

"Make sure you get her a voice box. I don't think she wants to stay a mute." Archangel says as he walks in the hangar, the door shutting behind him.

"Well, String...guess we're gonna take a little vacation while they work on her." Dom said.

"Yup." String smirks and walks off with Dom.

* * *

After a while, Archangel called Santini Air where String and Dom hung out. He said that the Huey might be ready. It got Dom excited to see Despair in a good state and to hear her voice. They got there after a few minutes. Despair was still inside the hangar, waiting.

"Hawke, meet Despair. We're not sure if she could talk now...give it a try. We tried talking to her, she didn't answer us." Archangel said.

Dom walked over to the Huey. Her army green paint is as good as new, no scratches either. Airwolf had torn some wiring in there, but it all seems good now. Dom smiles at the Huey.

"Hey sweetheart, you doing well?"

There was a pause.

"Despair?" Dom asked the mute Huey.

"D-Dominic? StringFellow Hawke? Are these your guys' names when you saved me?" A smooth, beautiful female voice says.

Dom's smile grew. "Yes, it is, sweetheart!"

"I hope I never go back with Mason again..." Despair said.

"You won't, Despair...you won't." String says.

"Please, give me another name. Despair sounds...bad."

"What name do you prefer?" String asks.

"Well, listen up because it's story time. My name was Akela, which was named after a wolf, back at Vietnam. Alpha was our leader. She flew in the front as we all followed behind. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, she's not called Alpha for no reason. She is very aggressive and a good leader. She fought well. There were at least 12,000 of us...only 5,086 of us were lost in battle. I was flying my crew there and dropped them off. As I left, I was shot out of the sky, falling down. Well, you know the rest." Despair explained.

"Akela...do you still want that name?"

"No...that name brings back memories. I'm no longer Akela."

"How about...Valkyrie? It seems...fitting." String suggested.

"Valkyrie, that name seems good." Valkyrie says happily.

"Alright, Valkyrie, how do you feel about all of this?" Archangel asks the Huey.

"It seems strange but it's all good." Valkyrie replies.

"Alrighty." Archangel pats her.

"Well, it is a warrior type of name. You did your part in 'Nam." Dom says.

"You're right. It's better than the name Despair." The Huey says.

"Now that you're all better, would you like to go back home?" Dom asks.

"I sure would...but...one problem. It's your other helicopter."

String laughs a little then says, "Airwolf? She just thought you were an intruder. She's very protective."

"I hope she doesn't attack me again. Airwolf really did scare me."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, String."

"Heh, you're welcome. Come on now, let's go home." String climbed into the pilot's seat.

The others got into Valkyrie and left.

* * *

At the cabin, Airwolf waited for their return. It's almost 9:00 P.M., they still haven't gotten back. Where have they gone? Did the Huey do something to Airwolf's crew? Thoughts ran around Airwolf's CPU, it made her upset. She was about to start herself up until a sound of spinning rotors can be heard. The Huey landed in the same spot Airwolf last attacked her. This made Valkyrie nervous. Perhaps she can talk to Airwolf.

Everyone made their way to the cabin...except for String. He eyed Valkyrie for a moment then looked at Airwolf. He walked up to her and rubbed his hand on her side, making sure she calms.

"Airwolf...why did you attack Valkyrie?"

"I'm sorry, String...I couldn't control myself. I would never do such thing. I-It's like I was possessed." Airwolf had hurt in her voice.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'll understand." String placed a hand on her nose.

"I can't explain it...I know I didn't attack her, I swear. I just couldn't hold back."

"What do you think made you do it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm scanning my systems right now and nothing shows."

"Could it be Darkwolf?"

Airwolf shook a little by the thought. "I hope not. How did I gain the Darkwolf form?"

"Wish I knew. I remember the two moons...maybe it has to do with it?"

"Probably."

"Alright, I gotta go. It's getting cold." String turns around facing his cabin, takes a few steps and turns back to Airwolf. "Take care of yourself." String leaves.

Valkyrie stays put in her landing spot. She's afraid of Airwolf. Valkyrie tries to talk to her, but she just can't. She'll wait for Airwolf to talk to her first. After a few minutes, Airwolf approaches the Huey...like last time, hiding among the trees, creeping closer.

"Hello?" Valkyrie says.

The bushes get pushed aside as a large nose of a chopper is seen with...large glowing white 'eyes'. Airwolf growls at Valkyrie, who is shaking with fear.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

Airwolf wasn't Airwolf. She was a darker black with a shadowy aura.

"P-Please!" Valkyrie cried.

Darkwolf laughs at the helpless being.

"Helpless joor! Helpless Mortal. Losei nid ronit fah zu'u! You're no match for me!"

Darkwolf reverted back to Airwolf.

"Valkyrie! Forgive me. I'm not in control..."

"You tried to kill me twice..."

"It is not my doing. Please understand..."

"...OK...I forgive."

"I'm glad you understand."

Airwolf gave a 'hug' to Valkyrie and left back to her spot.

Morning rose and Valkyrie was looking in the side window, where the kitchen is, and Dom turned around and was surprised, his eyes widened. She got to close to the window and dropped the plate on the window to be cooled.

"Hey!" Dom yelled.

"Sorry, Dom...I wanted to see how it looks inside..." Valkyrie says as the food from the plate was dripping from her nose.

"It's OK, sweetheart. At least you didn't do it on purpose just to give me a heart attack."

Dom went to clean her up and went inside.

"Dominic, do you think I can go inside?"

"Oh...I don't think you'd fit in here. You'd need a hangar, not a house...or cabin."

"Oh...it's scary out here."

"But you're a gunship. You can't be afraid...right?"

The Huey was silent a moment.

"Well...they took away my weapons...and everyone has a fear."

"Oh, I understand."

"Dom, I need to talk to you..."

"I'm all ears."

"Last night, Airwolf...just wasn't herself. She was pitch black and some shadow thing around her...she was speaking some weird language."

"Darkwolf? Sure sounds like it...be careful with her, she's dangerous. She turned someone into stone and destroyed them."

"She sounds scary..." Valkyrie shook a little.

"Is Airwolf OK right now?"

"Yeah, for now. It just happens at night."

"We need to have her checked."

* * *

Valkyrie went to go for a spin. Airwolf had followed her and flew side by side.

"Airwolf." Valkyrie says.

"Yes?"

"Is it true...about Darkwolf?"

"H-How do you...nevermind. Yes, it's true..."

"Were you 'born' with it?"

Airwolf came to a stop and hovered. Valkyrie did so as well; They faced eachother.

"It was when I was facing my creator's son..."

"What did he do to you?"

"He was one of the cruelest people you can meet. I had to stop him."

"You did what was right."

"Yes, but when I was going to battle, there was a strange phenomenon with the lunar eclipse. There was two moons and I'm not sure why it had effected me, but it did. I felt energy rush through my cables and I started changing rapidly. I could tell something went wrong by the looks of everyone's faces. I became Darkwolf. Maybe it was a prophecy for me to become this...monster."

"We all gotta overcome. I still haven't gotten over what happened at 'Nam. It haunts me in my dreams."

"I hope this monster goes away. I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"We need to ask the humans if it was a prophecy or not."

"Agreed."

The two choppers went back to the cabin. The flight wasn't far and they just have to follow the lake. String was fishing in his little boat. He heard the sounds of rotors coming near...he knew who it was. A few minutes later, Airwolf and Valkyrie appear flying together. He's happy they're getting along well. Airwolf lands in her usual landing spot and so does Valkyrie. String was about to go onto his boat till he was stopped by a female voice, two to be exact.

"String! String!" The two choppers cried.

"What is it, you two?" String questions.

"Well, we were wondering...do you know why Airwolf has Darkwolf?" Valkyrie asks.

"I'm not sure, it was all of a sudden."

"Oh, thanks, String." Valkyrie says.

They left and return to what they were doing. After a while of String's fishing, he got off his boat with a basket full of fish. He set it down and stopped to talk with the helicopters.

"Airwolf, tell Valkyrie to come here, please?"

"Right away." Airwolf sent a message to Valkyrie. She came shortly.

"Girls, I need you guys to get ready."

"Why, String?" Valkyrie asks.

"We're having a party."

"A party?!" Airwolf yelled.

"Shhh! I don't think anyone heard, but don't say anything, OK?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Airwolf said.

"What should we do?" Valkyrie asks.

"Help me with decorations when everyone leaves...and...I'll bring a box of things you want to have on."

"Yay!" Both Valkyrie and Airwolf 'hugged' String.

"Now, now. Remember don't tell anyone." String says as he leaves, grabbing his basket in the process.

Airwolf 'looked' at Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, we're gonna have fun tonight! No Darkwolf tonight!" Airwolf says with excitement.

"Ek! I can't wait! Oh! What are we gonna put on? Colorful lights wrapped around our chassis?"

"Maybe! That sounds cool!"

* * *

String waited for everyone to get back from their shopping. String had set up some decorations and some hanging paper lanterns outside. He went to finish up his fishing to waste time. It only took them an hour to get back. When they arrived, they were shocked how pretty the cabin looked.

"String, what's all this?" Dom asks.

"A gift." String replied.

"A gift? What are you getting at?"

"A gift for all of you." String smiled.

"I like the sound of that! Everything here seems decorated! Even Airwolf and Valkyrie are, too!"

"Gotta get them looking like ladies, right?"

"Sure, sure."

As everyone walked inside the cabin, String called them all outside. The helicopters need fun too, ya know. The radio is playing songs as they walk outside. String was caught off guard and was hit directly in the face with white whip cream.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" String grabbed a plate and chased Caitlin.

"Heh, let those two lover birds have fun." Dom said to Archangel.

"I agree."

Well, the two lovers went quiet for a moment. Dom and Archangel got whip cream on their faces now.

Airwolf hopes she isn't next. Valkyrie laughed along with the humans.

"Airwolf, you seem quiet, what's wrong?" Caitlin asks.

"Oh...nothing, I just like seeing you humans have fun. It's...interesting."

"If that's the truth, come have fun with us. Valkyrie seems to be having fun."

"Oh, fine. What do I do to have fun?"

"This." String said as he wet Airwolf with a bucket full of water.

"Very funny. Now it's my turn."

Airwolf flew to the lake and hovered a few feet above the water. Valkyrie can see where this is going and flew above the trees. Airwolf fired at the lake near the docks, got everyone all wet with the large waves from the explosions, and landed. Valkyrie held her laughter.

"Who's laughing now!" Airwolf laughed.

"You...you clever of a chopper, you!"

A laugh from a child is heard. Half Pint runs to Airwolf and hugs her.

"That's my sweetheart!" Dom yelled.

"Alright guys, let's have a little fun."

After a while, night came. Dom and Archangel, Half Pint included, headed on inside. The radio was still playing music. It was playing "Into The Goove" by Madonna. String leaned on the wall in the porch. Cait walk up to him.

"StringFellow Hawke..."

"Yes...Cait?"

She steps closer to him. String wasn't sure what she was up too, but he let her.

"StringFellow Hawke, I...I want you to know that...I've always wanted to tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Caitlin."

"When we first met, and I mean first met...I remember you. We were in first grade. I've always liked you, but I was too scared. Now, look at us! We're together...happily with Dom, Archangel, Half Pint...Airwolf and Valkyrie. We're a happy family."

String chuckles,"Yeah. Yeah we are. I also wanted to tell you something...I had always liked you. I, too, was afraid. Now, I'm with the beautiful woman I loved since first grade."

"You make me blush, Hawke."

"And you make me happy." String smiled.

String brought Caitlin close. The radio blares "I want to know what love is" by Foreigner. The two embrace and kiss eachother lovingly. They dance a little with the song. When they stopped, they realize it wasn't the radio...it was the two helicopters. Sneaky. Airwolf was playing the songs on her own radio they installed for her, Valkyrie was laughing beside her. String didn't mind them, and so did Cait; She smiled at them. They were having their fun.

String looked at Cait and kisses her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wraps his around her waist. As they passionately kiss, the helicopters giggle at the two. They have never seen humans kiss so much.

"Cait!" A voice is heard from inside.

"Duty calls." Caitlin says as she runs inside.

String watches as she enters his cabin. String followed her inside after a few minutes. The moon rises higher. The midnight is cold...Airwolf feels herself struggle under the moonlight. She has a connection with the moon. She has a soul of a wolf, body of a Bell 222. Valkyrie notices Airwolf's acting differently.

"Airwolf? Are you OK?"

"Y-Yeah."

Valkyrie feels something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Valkyrie, I think it's Darkwolf...she's coming."

"Airwolf, fight it."

"She's...too strong. Tell the others Darkwolf is returning."

"I-I will!"

Valkyrie calls out to the humans. Trying her best to help Airwolf. Airwolf had gone, hid herself from anyone. Valkyrie managed to get the humans out and told them about the news.

"String, Airwolf's gone! Darkwolf is returning!" Valkyrie cried.

"Darkwolf! Where's she gone?" String said.

Valkyrie scanned for her location. "Nowhere to be found...she has to be around-" Valkyrie was cut off by a howl of a wolf. This could be a sign of Darkwolf's presence.

"She's here." String felt fear.

The group came to realize that one of them was missing. It was Archangel. He had a book with him...

"Archangel! Where have you been?" Dom said.

"Well, I found this." Archangel opens the book and there are things written.

"What is this, Michael?" String asked.

"This is what you're looking for. It tells the story of Airwolf's curse. You see, she's been cursed with dark magic of the moons. It only effected her because she has something in her. She has a connection with those twin moons, and the normal one, which created what she is now. Let me read the prophecy of this...phenomenon."

'_Upon the night of the twin moon eclipse, there will be a beast that lurks inside someone. The beast will take over the one who bares the soul of the wolf, who has a connection with the two moons. The beast is like a werewolf, it changes the being into their beast form. It can get so powerful, it can control the moon and create another eclipse. Darkness will fall, the beast soul becomes a powerful being during the night of the blood moon. This will make it a stronger version of itself. The way to defeat the beast is unknown. These are dark times...the beast is capable of bringing destruction to the world, perhaps the universe. Though, it has a the fifth element, æther. This being is to bring birth of the new world, cleansing evil, but to it's destruction of the world.'_

"What's this supposed to mean? The end of the world?" String says.

"I'm afraid so..."

"Guys! Darkwolf!" Valkyrie cried out.

"Hi joor! Hi fen neh koraav kin kun do sul! Thy oblaan los near, joor!" Darkwolf says.

"What did she say?" Dom asked.

"You mortals! You will never see the light of day! Thy end is near, joor!" She repeated.

"Well, that's..."

"Moon...ved vulom!" Darkwolf shouted.

The moon became an eclipse. The one they feared for. Darkwolf can destroy anything she wants at this moment. She chose to wait for that later. Darkwolf lands in front of the group, Valkyrie saddens at the sight of her. Airwolf was becoming a very close friend, but she became a monster, an unstoppable being.

"Hi nis viik zu'u. You can't defeat me. Zu'u unslaad! I'm eternal!"

"Bring Airwolf back!" Valkyrie screamed.

Darkwolf laughs. "Joor, zu'u fen ni. I will not. Su Grohiik fen dir. Airwolf will die."

Tears of oil run down Valkyrie's 'face' and growls. "Why are you doing this?"

"Lein fen oblaan ahrk Zu'u fen alok ko suleyk! Joor fen qiilaan wah niist yun ekrah!"

"I don't know what you said, but it's horrible."

"Dir voth praan do joor. I'll drun gral voknau hi pah! Die now with the rest."

Darkwolf attacks Valkyrie.

"Dii kiibokin, zeymahzin, alok! Tilro nid tiid wah nev. Alok areid zey, lein faan fah niidro oblaan!" Darkwolf shouted and helicopters arrive. They were...odd. They didn't have their metal skins, they were skeletal. One flew in front of Darkwolf.

"Dii thur, Zu'u los ahst hin uth." The helicopter says. This one was...male? He had a deep voice and an accent of their kind.

"Geh, krii joor." Darkwolf said as she flew off the ground.

Valkyrie chased after her. Darkwolf was pretty fast, but Valkyrie can keep up a little. Good thing they installed boosters on Valkyrie. She presses foward, increasing air speed. Valkyrie just realized she can't face Darkwolf just yet...she needs someone who has experience with Airwolf and Darkwolf. StringFellow Hawke is needed.

Valkyrie was about to turn back, a hand stopped her, gripping the throttle and cyclic. Relief is brought. String and the rest were with her. It's time to destroy Darkwolf and save the world.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys and girls, XxCodsworthxX here and sorry for such delay. I've been busy and had a writer's block. I'm losing hope in my stories...but I'll write more just for the fun of it. That's all I had to say, thank you all for reading!**

**Did you know?: Darkwolf's language is from TES V: Skyrim. It's Dovahzul, dragon language!**


End file.
